


Stay with me a minute, I swear I'll make it worth it

by Lolistar92



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bondage, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Feminization, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hyung Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Undercover, Wet & Messy, belly bulge, but not really, distention, please read a/n for brief warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: His ex-boyfriend wastes no time wrapping his arms and tentacles around Jongdae, easily swinging him into his arms, in a bridal carry.Jongdae’s body is tense the entire time, barely able to stop himself from glaring into Lu Han’s unfairly beautiful gemstone blue eyes.“Don’t be scared, love,” Lu Han says, faux sweet, carrying Jongdae inside his ship. “I’ll take care of you.”“I will fucking kill you,” Jongdae mouths to Lu Han._8. Blood/Gore |Prostitution/Sex Work (a bit?)| Fisting |Hate-fucking/Angry Sex9. Titfucking |Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)|Bondage|Lingerie10.Hair-pulling| Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)11. Object Insertion | Sounding |Cross-dressing| Tribadism/Scissoring12. Licking | Pet Play |Rimming/Analingus| Costume13. Weight Gain | Distant/Distracted Sex |Gags|Creampie14. Asphyxiation | Cunnilingus |Distention|Tentacles





	Stay with me a minute, I swear I'll make it worth it

**Author's Note:**

> **Possible TW: dubcon ** please be warned that Jongdae isn't quite in a position to consent even though he does so with enthusiasm. It's the flip side of hate/angry sex is there is a lot of pushing. Please take care of yourself. Other than that: very brief display of breeding kink, pregnancy kink, and oviposition. Watch out for the feminization if you're not a big fan!
> 
> Title from Ariana Grande's 'One Last Time'
> 
> Thank you to HunnieDae for helping me through this >:) 
> 
> Happy birthday to me!!! >:) LUCHEN RISE!

You would think, after nearly ten years, Jongdae would have figured out how much smarter it is to just ignore Baekhyun’s ideas - to literally turn tail and run away. 

But this time, Baekhyun had been talking sense. The interspecies sex trafficking ring they needed to shut down was getting too elite, too cautious in who they were inviting. Jongdae was the closest to the new location, and he needed to work fast because the permits they possessed were only good for 48 star hours. ‘Fast’ meant jumping in feet first, infiltrating and getting irrefutable evidence to bring these assholes down for good. 

It was supposed to be quick, quiet and easy. 

And yet, here he stands, head pounding with whatever sedative they gave him, eyes squinting due to the intense violet and pink strobe lights that were pointed to him, currently on center stage. 

He is dressed in nothing but a small leather skirt that barely covers his ass, a collar wide enough to band around his neck and hide his adams apple, and a flimsy blouse, purposefully cut low and loose, giving him the illusion of a chest. 

Afterall, the ring was looking for a human female to auction off. Jongdae’s only luck was that the runners, Mefusians, barely knew how to differentiate Terrans between their biological sexes other than ‘small’. And against a Mefusian, everyone was small. 

“Do I hear 200,000 credits?” the auctioneer yells out. 

Jongdae shudders as the stage handler teasingly lifts the bottom of his skirt, the barest sliver of pink panties showing through before he drops the small scrap of fabric. 

“500,000 credits!” 

Jongdae’s ears ring. Fuck. That is a lot of money. A lot of money to spend on a pretty plaything that they will probably discard like trash after they’re through. 

But Jongdae isn’t too worried. The sedatives are already wearing off. He knew what they were going to douse him with when they ‘caught him’ in his hotel room. He just needs to draw this out so that every click against the module attached to the observation chairs will key the DNA markers of each attendant to the little virus Jongdae installed into the system, sending back to HQ all those that were present at this auction. 

He’d get these fuckers back for this humiliation. 

Jongdae grunts as the handler forces him down to his knees. With his hands tied to the small of his back, Jongdae doesn’t have much balance and he predictably ends up face planting into the floor. The handler doesn’t seem to care, hooking a cane around Jongdae’s waist to get his ass hitched higher up, trying to give the buyers the best view possible. 

Jongdae bears through the humiliation, gritting his teeth as the number climbs higher and higher. This is good. More voices and other verbal cues to let Jongdae know that there is no doubt he’d be booking at least half of these space worms. 

“50 million credits.”

The room goes so deadly silent, Jongdae can finally hear how hard his heart is pounding inside his chest. He couldn’t have heard right. Not even the prized Voltrist two spots ahead of Jongdae is expected to go for higher than 25 million. The guy before him barely reached over 5 million. 

What the fuck. 

Even the auctioneer seems caught off guard. Not for too long though. “Fift -- we have a bid for 50 million! Do I hear anything higher?”

The shocked breathing of those in attendance is the only audible sound. The auctioneer hurries forward, gavel coming down with barely any second to spare. 

“Sold!”

Jongdae is yanked upwards, though a lot gentler than he was thrown to the floor, clearly now goods too precious to damage. Well then, nice to know how much he really is worth. Take that, Baekhyun. 

He’s escorted underground, back to the red room he was originally taken to get dolled up. 

“Pretty it up. We can’t let Xix rescind offer,” the heavily accented Common comes out of the translator box found in the Mefusian’s throat. The makeup artists nod fearfully, quickly coming forward.

Jongdae grits his teeth harder and bears with it. Just a few more hours. Once he’s out of these fucking bonds, he can escape. 

“Y-you’re a lucky one,” one of the makeup artist comments, nearing Jongdae with a tube of red lipstick. “I haven’t seen a bid that high, ever. With that much money you’ll be living in such luxury!” 

Jongdae remains silent, trying to calm his rage. He doesn’t give the Crespia a hard time. It’s not his fault Jongdae’s here. 

It doesn’t quite hit him he’s been  _ sold _ until they’re walking out of the massive floating building that counts as the auction house towards a space ship until he sees an entourage impatiently waiting by the docks. Up until this point, Jongdae’s always thought this was going to be an easy escape. Jongdae’s the best agent the IEU - Intergalactic Espionage Unit - has. It was going to be child’s play, regardless of who it is that ‘bought him’. 

But, now, standing in front of a smirking Krakos, Jongdae feels his heart plummet down to his feet. 

He recognizes this Krakos. There is no way to forget a face as beautiful as that. 

The surprise of it almost instinctively makes Jongdae try to speak his name but training kicks in last minute. He’s a docile package. No need to antagonize the process, he needs this to go easy and smooth so less people are on their guard. 

“There is my pretty baby girl,” Lu Han cooes, his smile a very thinly veiled sneer to anyone who actually is familiar with the dangerous alien. “All dolled up just for me. Let’s get you home, shall we?”

Jongdae’s collar chain is handed to Lu Han without any further fanfare. He expects it when Lu Han gives a violent tug, causing Jongdae to fall straight into Lu Han’s chest. 

His ex-boyfriend wastes no time wrapping his arms and  _ tentacles _ around Jongdae, easily swinging him into his arms, in a bridal carry. 

Jongdae’s body is tense the entire time, barely able to stop himself from glaring into Lu Han’s unfairly beautiful gemstone blue eyes. 

  
“Don’t be scared, love,” Lu Han says, faux sweet, carrying Jongdae inside his ship. “I’ll take care of you.”

Jongdae can’t help it. He knows there are eyes sharply trained on him but he keeps his body as non threatening as possible as he tips his head back on Lu Han’s shoulder, fingers that are still clasped to his back grabbing onto Lu Han’s tentacle that is getting a bit too familiar with Jongdae’s butt a tight squeeze. 

“I will fucking kill you,” Jongdae mouths to Lu Han. 

Lu Han throws his head back with an ugly laugh just as the doors close. 

So much for Jongdae’s grande escape.

  
_

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Lu Han asks, voice laden with dark amusement as Jongdae struggles to get his hands uncuffed. 

He’s not stupid. He knows that these are DNA coded cuffs, probably keyed to Lu Han’s unique signature. They’re clasped forearm to forearm so it’s not even like Jongdae can use his flexibility to bring them to the front. He’s stuck, laid down on Lu Han’s bed, arms tied behind him, legs futilely pressed together to hide his groin from view. 

“It would help if you  _ fuck off _ ,” Jongdae says through clenched teeth, squirming as Lu Han’s tentacles carress up his hairless legs, playfully trying to pry Jongdae’s legs apart. 

“Don’t be like that, baby girl,” Lu Han coos, placing his tumbler full of stardust on the table. Even the clink of the crystal glass against the table top is obnoxiously expensive. 

He stands up, giving Jongdae a full view of the obnoxiously beautiful Krakos. The species themselves were distant relatives of the merfolk, but more human evolved. Standing, Lu Han is only a few inches taller than Jongdae, thin but muscled. His tentacles came from his sides, rows of limbs that could withdraw and erect themselves at will. If Lu Han wanted to, he could pass off as a terran. If he was feeling vicious, he could pass off as a kraken with how his flexible body can morph. Few but powerful, Krakosians almost all ran empires within their diaspora spread around space. Jongdae met Lu Han, dated him, as one of his first undercover assignments years ago. 

“Stop calling me that!” Jongdae says heatedly, finally giving up and kicking at a tentacle that tries to wrap around the fleshiest part of his thigh. “You know I am not a girl!”

“Do I?” Lu Han says, eyes wide with fake innocence. “What did you say before you left, love? ‘I don’t know a thing about you’? How can I be so sure you’re  _ not _ a girl? Maybe I need to collect my own evidence.”

“Fucking creep,” Jongdae sneers, heart beat doubling as Lu Han crawls onto bed, looming over Jongdae, his hand placed over the hem of Jongdae’s skirt. “Don’t touch me.” 

Lu Han thumbs the hem, humming. “You sure? Seems you have a little problem right there,” he comments, nodding down to the small bulge making Jongdae’s skirt crease.

Mortification seeps through Jongdae’s blood. Fuck. 

“I know you best, after all, love. Know how much you like being under me. How much you like having your hyung take care of you. Like being made small and delicate, like being handled, don’t you?” 

Jongdae swallows past the lump in his throat, and Lu Han hungirly watches the dip of his adams apple. The collar has been long since removed, and Lu Han had initiated this entire sexual tension by tracing over the redness left by the supple leather. 

“Don’t,” Jongdae breathes, when Lu Han leans down, lips too near Jongdae’s sensitive ears. “We can’t.”

“Can’t we?” Lu Han retorts back gently. “After all, I own you now. I can do whatever I want, can’t I, love?”   
  


Jongdae shakes, not because of fear. He knows Lu Han. The idiot likes winning but not by force. He’ll coax and coerce Jongdae into submission. No, Jongdae shakes because it feels like he’s being transported right back to a few years ago, finding his pleasure with this stupid alien, the best he’s ever had. 

“I can’t,” Jongdae stresses, sneering at Lu Han. Just a little closer - there! Jongdae lurches up, trying to head butt Lu Han. 

Lu Han sees it coming, leans backwards in time. He catches Jongdae’s chin between his hand, tilting it up as Jongdae struggles. 

“You never want to make this  _ easy _ , do you, love?” Lu Han comments, face blank. “First time I see you in years and it’s at an auction house. Finally lost it all, Jongdae? Needed some money?” 

“Fuck you!” Jongdae hisses, anger finally erupting. Screw his plan to remain calm and collected to lower Lu Han’s guard. He had forgotten how irritating, bone deep annoying, Lu Han could be. 

“I’d like to,” Lu Han retorts, face slipping back into playfulness. Jongdae’s not fooled. If anything, a playful Lu Han is more dangerous than a serious Lu Han. “I haven’t had a terran since you, Jongdae. It’s funny, love. I had been talking to my business partner, wasn’t even looking at the stage. Then someone whistled and I look up. And what do I see? The cutest little ass I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, waving right in front of my face. I knew it was you and it  _ burns _ me knowing that any of those scum had a chance to lay eyes on you.”

Heart beating double time in his chest, Jongdae struggles not to fall for Lu Han’s intense words, the way he looks at Jongdae like he’s the only thing that exists. Lu Han is so dangerous but not because he can hurt Jongdae. He’s dangerous because he almost made Jongdae give up everything once before. 

“I’m not yours,” Jongdae answers back, heatedly. 

Lu Han arches a perfectly groomed eyebrow. “Aren’t you? I have papers that say otherwise. Though I suppose they’re fake, aren’t they? Miss Jia? Or am I the only one running on wrong information, again?”

Jongdae instinctively kicks out when Lu Han leans down, trying to knee Lu Han in the side. He just needs to get up, to not be so vulnerable. The longer he remains under Lu Han the harder it is to turn away from that beautiful face, to keep out of the memories that Lu Han invokes. 

Lu Han grabs his leg, pulling it straight and away. He tuts, “Stop struggling, love. I can see it in your eyes, you know. How desperate you are to fight your submission. My little spitfire, why don’t you give in? Don’t you remember how it was, between us? I’ll make you feel so good.”

Jongdae’s lashes flutter, those fucking memories back to the forefront of his mind. Because while it was true Lu Han was an irritating leech, affectionate and antagonizing all at the same time, he made sure Jongdae always had the best of everything - clothes, tech, and pleasure. 

“I am - mission, I can’t, Lu Han, let me go,” Jongdae whispers, finally giving a bit. 

Lu Han’s eyes flash, the dark blue of his eyes lightening up to teal for a second as anger takes over his beautiful face. 

“Figures, it’s a mission. It’s the only thing you care about, isn’t it? Why should I let you go? I finally have you  _ back. _ ”

“Don’t,” Jongdae hisses. “Don’t imply it was me that let this fall apart, you fucker. You’re always after the best, the prettiest, the rarest gems you can find. You were never going to be satisfied with me.”

Lu Han pulls back, outrage on his face. “You don’t know that!” Lu Han spits. “You didn’t give me a fucking chance to find out, loving me and leaving me, telling me that I could never replace the  _ thrill _ you get from your job. So how about this, love, let me give you the thrill you want.”

Jongdae gasps, loud and aroused when Lu Han’s tentacles latch onto Jongdae, two curling around his biceps to press him down into the bed, two others wrapping around his legs and prying them apart until they’re spread wide, framing Lu Han’s slim hips. 

Panting through the intense wave of arousal that blooms in his gut, Jongdae tries to arch away. Not really, he doesn’t want to get away, but he gets what he wants, Lu Han’s tentacles squeezing that much tighter, just on the edge of pain, pinning Jongdae down until he can’t move. 

“That’s right, love,” Lu Han cooes darkly, leaning down until his lips are brushing against Jongdae’s, “just relax. You’re not going anywhere until I let you.”

Jongdae doesn’t get a chance to respond, Lu Han forcefully taking Jongdae’s lips into a kiss, tongue wasting no time on soft coaxing, just spearing straight into Jongdae’s mouth. 

Jongdae’s body lurches up, trying to devour Lu Han’s mouth in turn. He moans loudly, desperately sucking on Lu Han’s tongue, aching for that familiar taste. Lu Han presses him further and further into bed, his weight welcome and terrible at the same time.

Jongdae feels pinned in the best way but he needs to be free at the same time. 

He breaks the kiss, turning his head to pant into the pillow. “Let me go. Let me touch you.” 

Lu Han kisses down his throat, stopping to suck on the skin just underneath Jongdae’s adams apple, laving at the sweat pooling there. “What if I don’t want to? What if I just want my baby girl like this, helpless?”

Jongdae’s chest heaves as arousal simmers terribly in his gut. “You don’t,” he tries to reply calmly, “you liked me better as a spitfire, you said so yourself. Let me go, let me fight you. Let me pull your hair, let me scratch my nails down your back. I know you want me to fight, I know you want to pin me so you can  _ pretend  _ you’re stronger than I am.” 

Instead of getting heated like Jongdae hoped with the petty jab, Lu Han just chuckles. “Is that your best shot, love? Want to escape that badly? I’ll let you go,” Lu Han promises, hand fisting into Jongdae’s hair to pull him up, ignoring Jongdae’s yelp of pain, “just so you know you  _ can’t _ escape.”

Jongdae bares with the pain, hissing as Lu Han pulls him forward, arm reaching around him to finally unlatch the cuffs around his forearms. They fall away easily, thrown to the side by one of Lu Han’s tentacles. 

Instantly, Jongdae tries to struggle. Lu Han, the fucker, even loosens his hold with his tentacles. 

It makes Jongdae burn with humiliation. He crashes his lips against Lu Han, engaging in a violent kiss, bringing Lu Han’s swollen bottom lip in between his teeth so he can bite down, lapping at the salty blood that pools from the nip. He combs both hands through Lu Han’s blond hair, fisting the roots and yanking them back, scrambling to his knees so he can kiss Lu Han deep and hard.

Lu Han’s hand slip around Jongdae’s waist, untucking his ruined blouse from his skirt, hands slipping under the soft fabric to clutch at Jongdae’s waist, just under his ribcage. He squeezes, making Jongdae gasp, and that’s all Lu Han needs to push back, for his tongue to invade Jongdae’s mouth instead.

He tips them back, and once again Jongdae is on his back, but this time he isn’t as helpless. He arches his back into a bridge, grinds his hard cock against Lu Han’s groin, scratches his nails down the nape of Lu Han’s neck, making sure to catch on the sensitive gills that he has on either side of his throat. 

Lu Han’s moan is satisfying, so Jongdae pulls harder, wraps his thighs around Lu Han’s waist and flips them over. It irritates him to know that Lu Han allows this, stronger than Jongdae could ever be, but it doesn’t matter. He uses his teeth to bite and mark, his hands to scratch and soothe, ripping Lu Han’s expensive clothes from his body and flinging them away. 

Lu Han’s tentacles are ever present, refusing to leave Jongdae’s skin unless they need to move. There are six of them in total, but Jongdae knows from experience that Lu Han has many more.

Jongdae breaks the kiss first, needing air. 

Lu Han kisses the corner of Jongdae’s kitten lips, tracing his mouth down and then making a frustrated sound. Before Jongdae can blink, once  _ again _ , he’s on his back, Lu Han already tearing his blouse from his body.

“Well this is a surprise,” Lu Han pants, hands palming up Jongdae’s torso to cup the bra that is doing nothing to cover Jongdae’s chest. It’s a blush pink lace, only serving to highlight his nipples, peeking through, erect and ready to be played with. “My baby girl went all out, huh? You hated it when I gave you pretty clothes, said that you wouldn’t wear them for me. I finally have you all dolled up though, don’t I?”

Lu Han thumbs his bottom lip, where the lipstick has smeared all over Jongdae and Lu Han’s face. “Such a shame, I didn’t get a chance to appreciate the pretty picture more. You look like a two credit whore now, Jongdae.”

  
“Shut  _ up _ ,” Jongdae snarls, hands reaching for Lu Han’s shoulders to bring him back down. If they’re kissing, Jongdae doesn’t have to listen to this shit. 

Except Lu Han doesn’t budge. “Such a filthy mouth,” Lu Han comments. “Let’s get those pretty sounds back, yeah?”

Jongdae moans sharp and loud when Lu Han’s hot mouth closes over his nipple, over the bra. Jongdae shakes, hands scrambling down Lu Han’s back as he bites meanly, trying to tear a hole through the lace with his sharp teeth. He rubs Jongdae’s nub coarsely against the wet, scratchy fabric until it’s red and swollen. 

Lu Han keeps Jongdae moaning, switching between tits, grinding down on Jongdae’s cock, tentacles coming back into play to pin Jongdae’s hand by his head, tentacles by his thighs slipping up and up until they’re under his skirt. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Jongdae mewls when one tentacle pats over his cock, heavy and more flexible than a hand, dexterous and teasing, winding Jongdae higher and higher. 

“Feel good, baby?” Lu Han croons, thumbing Jongdae’s nipples as he leans backwards, sitting down across Jongdae’s groin. “Your little clit is getting so hard, I forgot how big it can get.”   
  


“Lu Han,” Jongdae protests, torn between arching into Lu Han’s hands and grinding up into Lu Han’s ass. “Stop with this fucking feminization stuff!”

“Why?” Lu Han grabs Jongdae’s face, thumbing over the eyeliner at the corner of his eyes. “You look beautiful and you’re clearly enjoying yourself. Our time together may have been short, Dae, but I know everything about your humiliation kink. Now, stop calling my name. Call me hyung or oppa.”

“Fuck you,” Jongdae snarls, enraged. Who does Lu Han think he is?

“No,” Lu Han says slowly, tentacles tightening around Jongdae’s limbs, “I am going to fuck  _ you _ . You can say whatever you want, love. I won’t let you cum until you’re begging me.”

“Fuck off,” Jongdae says venemously, for lack of anything else to say, immediately struggling against his pin. He arches hair, turns his head to bite into Lu Han’s tentacle. 

Lu Han hisses, flinching backwards, tentacle loosening for a second. Jongdae immediately gets his hand free, lurching upwards, a fist going up to get Lu Han off of him. But before he can get within inches of Lu Han’s face, the tentacle tightens up again, violently pulling Jongdae backwards until he is slammed back into bed, the pressure around his wrists so intense it brings tears to his eyes, thinking Lu Han might break the. 

Again the teal is back, Lu Han scowling at Jongdae. “I can’t believe you fucking  _ bit _ me, Jongdae. If my baby girl can’t play nice, I don’t particularly want to either.”

Jongdae can’t retort because a tentacle slithers up his neck leaving a wet trail of slime. Jongdae’s breath catches when Lu Han’s tentacle prods his tightly closed mouth, pushing his lips against his teeth painfully but Jongdae won’t give. 

Lu Han plays dirty, of course he does. He reaches back and grabs Jongdae’s bulge, squeezing down. 

Jongdae instinctively yells, mouth opening involuntarily and that is all Lu Han needs. The thick tentacle stretches the corners of Jongdae’s mouth as it goes in and  _ in _ , not giving Jongdae any time to adjust, hitting the back of his throat and then tapering down so it can slip down. 

Tears spring to Jongdae’s eyes as his throat is fucked, breathing heavily and harshly through his nose. 

Frustration curls in his gut when Lu Han gently pets his head, coaxing Jongdae to breathe through the invasion as if he isn’t the cause of Jongdae’s suffering. 

“Such a good girl,” Lu Han cooes, his other hand petting Jongdae’s throat. “So much better this way, my beauty. No more biting, okay? Hyung doesn’t like that. When you’re ready to place nice with hyung, suck me softly. I want to hear your pretty sounds, you know how much I love them.”

Jongdae hopes his glare says everything he is thinking, namely, how Lu Han can trip and die right now. 

Lu Han clearly receives the message but doesn’t care for it, smirking as he lays down Jongdae’s body, slithering downwards until his face lays over Jongdae’s skirt. 

“I am going to unwrap my present now, love.” Lu Han grins, hands trailing down Jongdae’s thighs and over where the tentacles are wrapped, prying Jongdae’s legs apart further.

Lu Han buries his face underneath Jongdae’s skirt, immediately mouthing over Jongdae’s panties. 

It makes Jongdae keen, muffled with the thickness of the tentacle, legs twitching in Lu Han’s hold. His erection strains against the stupid scrap of cloth, and he knows Lu Han sees it. But the fucker doesn’t bother touching it, instead kissing over Jongdae’s confined balls, down and down. 

Two tentacles hold Jongdae’s asscheeks open. Lu Han fingers the panties to the side, and Jongdae feels a spike of humiliation spear through his gut when Lu Han says, “There is my baby girl’s pretty pussy. It’s been so long since I’ve seen it, look at how small it’s gotten.”

Face so red that he thinks he’s in danger of popping some blood vessels, Jongdae feels some more tears squeeze through his closed eyes as Lu Han blows against his hole, thumb rubbing the puckered ring still slick from where the handlers had shoved cleaning supplies inside. 

“Already so wet for me,” Lu Han cooes in appreciation, kissing the rim. 

Jongdae’s back arches, pleasure zinging up his spine at the sensation. His moan is trapped inside his throat, the tentacle terribly thick holding still down his throat. 

Lu Han is smirking, Jongdae just  _ knows _ it, is already halfway braced for when the tentacles at his thigh loosen and leave their perch, slithering up Jongdae’s torso wetly, immediately latching onto his nipples. 

Jongdae writhes, pleasure overtaking him as Lu Han takes over, keeping Jongdae’s thighs spread with his hands, fingers digging in cruelly as he starts to lick up and down Jongdae’s hole, loosening him up further.

“Relax, Jongdae, love,” Lu Han coaxes, voice sugary sweet again, “let me make you feel good.”

Jongdae’s sob is muffled when Lu Han spears his tongue inside Jongdae. He uses his hands to push Jongdae’s thighs up, draw his lower back off the bed until he can kneel, hands wrapped possessively around Jongdae’s thighs, holding him open as he fucks deeper into Jongdae’s hole, long tongue licking inside Jongdae so good, so  _ right _ . 

Jongdae moans and mewls, not that anyone can hear it. Lu Han seems to feel the vibration, because he moans into Jongdae’s hole, latching off to lick around Jongdae’s rim. 

“Feels so good, baby,” Lu Han pants, “and your pussy tastes just as good as I remember it. Won’t you be my good girl, Jongdae? Hyung wants to hear you moan.”

Jongdae trembles, entire body feeling like a livewire with only Lu Han’s grip grounding him. He can’t take it anymore, feels every bit of his resistance start to pull away the more Lu Han plays his body, better than anyone ever has before. 

He sucks the tentacle in his mouth. 

Lu Han visibly brightens, immediately going upwards to pepper Jongdae’s face with kisses. 

“So good for me, my love,” Lu Han praises, slowly withdrawing the tentacle. 

Jongdae takes large panting gasps when it’s gone, not that he has much time. Lu Han kisses him hard and fiercely, diving into Jongdae’s mouth, tonguing over the sensitive roof of his mouth until Jongdae moans. 

“Such beautiful sounds, baby girl,” Lu Han moans against Jongdae’s lips, pulling away with a violent suck. 

“Stop it,” Jongdae whines, embarrassed. “Stop calling me a girl, hyung.”

Lu Han smirks, kissing the corner of Jongdae’s lips. “Why would I ever do that, sweetheart? Look at how wet you get when I remind you why you have to be a good girl for hyung.”

It’s not that, not really. Jongdae is hard, aching, but it’s because he likes how well Lu Han plays him. It makes him heady with desire knowing that Lu Han, powerful, beautiful, rich, Lu Han wants Jongdae, would focus just on him out of the trillions of people in the universe. Would taunt him, coo at him, make Jongdae slowly lose his mind. He likes that feeling of specialness even though he knows it’s all temporary - fake. For now, Jongdae can live with this if it means he can cum. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae whines, “touch me.”

Lu Han kisses down Jongdae’s throat, his sternum, stopping to make the tentacles at his nipples rub harder. Jongdae arches with a mewl, loud in the quiet room. 

“Aren’t I touching you, love? In fact all I have been doing is touching you. What about me?”   
  


Jongdae bites his lips, looking up at Lu Han through his eye lashes in a way that used to drive the older one wild years ago. 

Sure enough Lu Han groans, burying himself back between Jongdae’s thighs. “Put those ‘fuck me’ eyes away, love. You know I’ll give you anything you want.”

_ Except letting me go, _ Jongdae thinks, but brushes that thought aside. He can get himself out of this, but later. Right now he wants some sex. 

“Then  _ fuck _ me, hyung. All you’re doing is teasing me!” Jongdae complains, bucking as much as he can in the limited movement he has. 

“I love teasing you,” Lu Han comments, winking at Jongdae. “But if you’re this needy already, who am I to deny my baby?”

Jongdae shudders as Lu Han wastes no time, slipping two fingers into Jongdae’s ass. It’s so unexpected he nearly bites through his bottom lip to keep himself from yelling. 

Lu Han tuts, free hand tugging Jongdae’s bottom lip free. “I want to hear you, Jongdae. Keep those pretty sounds coming for me.”

Jongdae pants as Lu Han scissors his fingers inside him, pumping his slender fingers carelessly. Jongdae’s got some residual lube from the auction house still inside him but it isn’t a lot. 

“You need to be wetter, sweetheart,” Lu Han says, pulling his fingers and letting the tentacle that had been stuffing his mouth trace down his body, leaving a slime trail behind before it ducks underneath his skirt, nudging Lu Han’s fingers out of the way as it nudges Jongdae’s hole. 

“C-can’t,” Jongdae whimpers, because the head of the tentacle is too big, bigger than Lu Han’s slim cock. “Hyung, it’s too big.’

  
“Shhh, I’ll take care of you, love,” Lu Han purrs, palming Jongdae’s ass comfortingly. 

Jongdae feels the cock head shrink against his hole, the press less like a blunt force, now more penetrating. 

He sucks in a sharp breath as Lu Han pushes in, the slickness of the tentacle making the drag almost seamless, filling Jongdae deep and smooth. 

“Oh, oh, hyung,” Jongdae mewls, head thrashing back and forth against the pillow, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. He had forgotten how it felt to be tentacle fucked, the unique coolness of the limb at odds with cock. The worst of it was that Lu Han could control it’s size, could make it as small or as big as he wanted. Could fuck Jongdae with dozens or just one, fill him up until his belly was bulging with cum. 

“Feel good?” Lu Han croons, letting his tentacle purposefully drag against Jongdae’s prostate. 

“Hnn,” Jongdae moans, clenching around Lu Han’s tentacle, trying to get it to fuck deeper, faster, harder. “Please,” he begs, the word slipping out of his mouth naturally, no thought to it. 

“Begging already?” Lu Han mocks, removing his lips from where they had been pressed to Jongdae’s thigh, sucking a nice bruise while he watched his tentacle fuck into Jongdae. “It’s just one tentacle, baby girl. Don’t you want more? Don’t you want me to make you squirt as prettily as you used to? Here, let’s get your little cock to cum.”

Jongdae shrieks as Lu Han shreds his panties, his sharp nails lengthening until he can easily cut the fabric. 

Lu Han looks at Jongdae meanly, his nailed hand petting around Jongdae’s groin, two fingers spread around the base of Jongdae’s cock. Jongdae trembles from fear but Lu Han only laughs, retracting his nails. 

“Why would I hurt you, my precious?” he teases cruelly, a smirk on his face as he leans forward to lick up Jongdae’s cock. The precum that had been steadily leaking down is cleaned with a sweep of a tongue and Lu Han moans at the taste.

“Have you gotten smaller, love? Your cute little cock really is a big clit now, isn’t it?” Lu Han thumbs up Jongdae’s cock, paying special attention to the head, making Jongdae cry out, hips twitching. 

“Stop, hyung, stop,” Jongdae whines, humiliation making his face burn. 

“I don’t want to, love,” Lu Han responds back easily, kissing down Jongdae’s cock to tongue at his balls. “Won’t you cum for me? Let me taste you.”

Jongdae really doesn’t have much of a choice. Lu Han’s tentacle picks up pace inside him and Jongdae is torn between fucking up into Lu Han’s hot mouth and the firm pleasure of the tentacle fucking into him. 

Within moments Jongdae is throwing his head back with a wail, cock spurting cum all over Lu Han’s tongue, the older easily sucking it all up. He keeps going well past the point of overstimulation, only stopping when Jongdae’s whimpers take on a distressed tinge.

“Just as good as I remembered,” Lu Han purrs, obscenely licking his lips to catch any stray drops. 

Jongdae’s chest heaves as he tries to take his breath back. His head is muddled and fuzzy but he still knows they are far from being done. Lu Han likes to tease and torment, draw out fucking Jongdae up for as long as possible. 

“Can hyung come in?” Lu Han cooes, taking his tentacle out of Jongdae’s ass too fast, making him hiss as his hole flutters around nothing for a moment. “It’s not fair that my baby girl is having all the fun, is it? Won’t you make hyung feel good?”

Jongdae doesn’t answer because he doesn’t need to. Lu Han’s cock sinks into him easily, his hole barely putting up any resistance. Jongdae’s moans are hitched and soft, trying to breath from the thickness sinking into him. Lu Han’s cock is different from humans, tapered at the top but stops to a huge base. His rim is stretched wide, almost past Jongdae’s limits, but already arousal is simmering in his belly, helping distract him from the stretch. 

“Can you take more, Jongdae-ah?” Lu Han asks through a grunt, placing Jongdae’s hips on his lap as he fucks into him, hard and fast. “Can I see your belly bulge with all my cum again? Can I plug you up with all my tentacles, spill my eggs into you until you’re pregnant? You can’t leave me then, could you?”

Jongdae’s heart leaps into his throat, fear momentarily distracting him. “D-don’t,” he says hastily, eyes wide as he stares at Lu Han. 

Lu Han huffs an amused laugh, hand coming up to thumb at the corner of Jongdae’s eye. “Are you going to cry, love? Don’t like the idea of being a mother?” 

Jongdae feels familiar anger bubble in his belly and Lu Han must see it too because he breaks off into ugly giggles, pace stuttering as he laughs. “Relax, I am not going to do it. I’m not in season anyway. All you get is my semenless cum.” 

At that his pace picks up all over again, distracting Jongdae from his thoughts, mind going blank as Lu Han rails against his over sensitive prostate. His eyes close for a moment, just to feel the way Lu Han fucks into him so good, rocking his hips into Jongdae like he is trying to fuse them together. 

It’s why he doesn’t see what Lu Han has planned. His eyes fall open in surprise when he feels something nudge against his already full hole. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae protests, but Lu Han only smirks at him. 

“I know your greedy pussy can take it, love. Look at your little clitty, already so hard just from holding my cock. Let’s make you cum again, hmm?” Lu Han grunts, spearing his tentacle into Jongdae without any further input. 

Jongdae screams, rim stretched so taut he is worried he is going to bleed. It hurts, burns as Lu Han fucks the tentacle in deep. 

He writhes as the tentacle is let loose inside him, wriggling around, more dextraous than Lu Han’s cock and fucking his walls deep and harder. 

Lu Han moans at the tightness, at the way Jongdae involuntarily clenches around him. “It’s okay, love, it’ll only hurt for a bit. Hyung will make you feel so good.”

Jongdae shakes, pain and pleasure warring within him. The burn inside his ass has tears spilling from his eyes, but the way he is still pinned, the distracting pats the remaining tentacles give him - soothing him down by stroking his flagging cock, rubbing his swollen nipples, petting down his sides, it all sends crossed signals. 

He can’t do anything but breath through it, wait until the sting of pain turns into a steady thud of pleasure. 

“There we go,” Lu Han croons when Jongdae releases a soft moan on Lu Han’s next thrust in. His cock fucks his tentacle into Jongdae’s swollen prostate, creating a constant thrum of pleasure that zings up Jongdae’s spine. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae pants, teary eyes meeting Lu Han’s, “please, no more, hyung, I’m so full.”

“Already?” Lu Han says, disappointed. “You used to be able to take so much more. Looks like we need to build your tolerance up again.”   
  


Jongdae cries, back arching, when the tip of Lu Han’s tentacle begins to inflate.

  
“Watch, Jongdae. I know how much you can take,” Lu Han says, voice thick with arousal. His hand pets over Jongdae’s pelvis and Jongdae’s breath hitches when he sees a slight swell, indicative of where the tentacle inside him rests. 

“Right here, so deep inside your pussy. Aren’t you the best girl?” Lu Han praises, fingers stroking over the skin lightly even as he resumes fucking in. 

Jongdae writhes, gasping high and loud as his cock leaks all over his skirt and groin, feeling too full, too good. 

“Are you going to cum again?” Lu Han asks, doing something with his tentacles and making the ones against his nipples rub down harder, crueler. The steady zips of pleasure that gather from his tits drive him wild, too oversensitive. 

Jongdae can only nod, already feeling the pressure build. 

It figures Lu Han would wrap a skinny tentacle around his cock, right around the base, holding tight. 

“Not without my permission,” Lu Han purrs. 

“Hyung, no,” Jongdae wails, breath hitching higher and higher because Lu Han won’t stop fucking into him. Being denied, it only stokes his fire hotter and hotter. 

“I know you want to cum,” Lu Han says, voice only slightly out of breath, sounding unaffected despite being buried deep inside Jongdae, fucked in with his tentacle. “But I want to hear my baby girl beg some more. Say it for me, Jongdae. Say you want ‘hyung to make you cum from your pussy.’ Beg me.”

Jongdae shakes his head, mortified at the suggestion. He doesn’t want to say it, feed into Lu Han’s huge ego, but he is stuck. The pleasure continues to crest higher and hotter. 

He can still come. The tightness around his cock won’t stop him from having his orgasm, though it may be ruined. But he knows Lu Han, knows Lu Han would make him pay for it in other ways. He may turn it around and make Jongdae cum until he passes out. May ruin all of Jongdae’s future orgasms. May stuff Jongdae so full of  _ his _ cum and then force Jongdae to wear a plug and keep it inside him all day. 

“Come on, baby girl,” Lu Han coaxes. “Don’t you want to cum? I can see how much your hips are shaking. Your pussy is clenching me so tight, it’s feeling good, isn’t it? Don’t you want to cum for hyung?”

“Lu Han!” Jongdae cries out sharply, when Lu Han’s tentacle starts to slowly thrust inside him, the hard knot at the tip of the tentacle opening up Jongdae so  _ deep _ . 

Lu Han stills, his playful smile slipping from his face. “Don’t make me punish you, Jongdae.”

Jongdae shudders, biting his bottom lip to stop an instinctive retort from slipping out. He takes a breath, glaring at Lu Han but nodding. 

Lu Han immediately relaxes, petting Jongdae with his tentacles all over again. “You’re so close, Jongdae. You’re being such a good girl. Just this one thing for hyung, hmm? After all, I did spend 50 million credits on your ass, didn’t I? Won’t you thank hyung for saving you?”

Jongdae sneers at Lu Han, wet lips curled as animosity floods him all over again. He didn’t need saving - 

All thoughts are fucked out from his mind as Lu Han withdraws the knotted tentacle, dragging it thick and firm over Jongdae’s prostate. 

“Such a pretty face,” Lu Han coos, fucking back in so hard, Jongdae nearly screams as his prostate is battered. 

Jongdae’s head goes limp, crying softly as he begs, “Please, please, hyung, let me cum!”

Lu Han comes in close, lips pressed to Jongdae’s throat as he says, “You know what I want.”

Jongdae hiccups on a moan, legs trembling as pleasure gathers forcefully inside him. He’s so close - 

“Please, hyung, f-fuck my pussy,” Jongdae finally wails, hands clenched into fists, unable to hide his face in shame because Lu Han still has them pinned by his head. 

He can’t even really close his eyes, mesmerized by the way Lu Han’s ethereal beauty radiates his pleasure, drawing Jongdae’s eye helplessly. 

That gives him a prime view of Lu Han’s eyes turning a soft sapphire, deep and fathomless. He’s only seen that happen once, the night he confessed he thought he was falling in love with Jongdae. 

Pleasure wipes those memories from his mind, his eyes instinctively falling closed as he moans loudly, the tentacle at his cock starting to pump furiously, stroking Jongdae to a pace faster than Lu Han fucking into him.

“Anything for you, Jongdae, my beautiful boy,” Lu Han whispers, deep and serious. It makes Jongdae’s gut clench and that, more than the physical pleasure, tips him over the edge. 

Jongdae cums hard, a silent scream falling from his slack mouth, his cock jerking hard, spilling all over Jongdae’s skirt and the tentacle. His ass clenches down hard and, distantly, he hears Lu Han moan sharply. 

He’s still on the precipice of pleasure when he feels Lu Han cum. It’s unmistakable, one of the most unique feelings. The tentacle and cock both bloat for a moment, spreading Jongdae’s insides wide as they begin to spurt, a load of cum ejaculated deep inside Jongdae’s ass. He cums more than a human, the feeling of  _ wet _ , jarring, unfamiliar as it is familiar keeping Jongdae on the edge as the thickness presses against his prostate. 

His come down is full of sharp zings of overstimulation, Lu Han fucking his orgasm into Jongdae’s ass. He sobs, nonverbal as his gut swoops. 

Before he can cry, beg Lu Han, ‘no more’, Lu Han finally stills. He collapses onto Jongdae, his weight grounding as it is awful.

It’s the tentacle that slips out first. Jongdae can’t help his whimper as it falls away, leaving Jongdae feels so loose. It makes him clench down on Lu Han harder, listening to Lu Han’s grunt against his ear as Jongdae’s ass milks Lu Han’s cock. Eventually, Lu Han slips out of him too. 

They both pant for a few moments. Jongdae’s eyes are half lidded with exhaustion but he can’t fall asleep like this, sticky with sweat, semen and slime. His torn clothes, the shreds that have made it through the round of fucking, are stuck to his skin in dampness, making Jongdae feel gross. He needs a shower, needs a good nap, and then he needs to get out of here. 

He can do two of those things pretty easy. The third proves difficult when Lu Han presses soft kisses to his throat. “So good, Jongdae, so perfect,” he praises, voice husky. It should make Jongdae bristle but the praise settles softly in his gut, warms him. 

“Shower,” Jongdae grunts. “And let me go, for stars’ sake. I am not going anywhere like this.” 

Lu Han chuckles, but moves away. The tentacles around his arms and legs also retract back, the ones at his nipples having moved down to wrap around Jongdae’s waist, they recede too, but don’t disappear back into Lu Han’s body. 

“You don’t think we’re done, do you? I still have some love to give you, Jongdae,” Lu Han cooes. He moves fast, gathering Jongdae’s limp legs and pushing them back, dragging Jongdae’s lower body up into the air. 

Jongdae yelps, caught off guard. “Hyung,” he instinctively says, “what the fuck!”

Lu Han’s eyes twinkle. “You have the cutest creampie going on Jongdae-ah. I know you, know you already have an escape plan hatched inside your pretty little head. Let hyung have all his fun before you leave me. I did spend a metric ton of money just to see it again, after all.”

Stupidly, guilt bubbles in the pit of Jongdae’s stomach. He drags his free hand, wrist already purple with bruises, down his face to hide it. Lu Han doesn’t even know that Jongdae’s mission was to identify those in attendance. That information is already with HQ, there is no way for Jongdae to spare Lu Han, even if a small, traitorous part of him wants to. Lu Han may have been a target when they first met, but Jongdae can’t deny that the older alien has left his mark. 

With that thought he nods his head. 

“This time, keep your tentacles to yourself,” Jongdae snarks. “I am going to fuck you up, hyung. Prepare yourself.”

Lu Han’s dirty grin grows. “Can’t wait.”

__

It’s almost two days later when Jongdae does make his escape. Lu Han hadn't made it easy for him but there eventually came a time when Lu Han’s presence was needed on the ship. By then they were flying near IEU satellite safe base. It was easy for Jongdae to slip out and away, grab an escape pod and fly where he needed to go. 

He tried not to look back, but it was hard. He had to borrow Lu Han’s clothes and the rich cologne reminded Jongdae of Lu Han with every breath he took. 

Time passes and Jongdae makes his way back to HQ. He’s given huge welcome, the characters at IEU more rambunctious than any spy had any right to be. He weathers it all well, smiling as Baekhyun approaches him, a bottle of champagne in one hand. He high-fives Jongdae and then slaps his ass, a cheery welcome back followed by a hug. 

“How many did we get?” Jongdae asks, because hasn’t had a chance to actually find out. 

Baekhyun’s grin falters. “A lot, but not all of them. A few weren’t bidding, can claim their presence was a coincidence.”

“But all the ones who voted?” Jongdae asks, not meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. He fidgets, something thick churning his belly wondering if the IEU’s main body, the Intergalactic Police, were already knocking on Lu Han’s door. 

Baekhyun catches Jongdae’s chin, tilting his head up. Jongdae meets his best friend’s, expecting some sort of pity. There was no way Baekhyun wouldn’t know who bid on Jongdae, on why Jongdae was gone longer than he should have been. 

Except, instead of pity, Baekhyun’s eyes are twinkling. “Of course. Except, you know, the mole we had in place to watch out for you. Junmyeon is going to have a fun time explaining why the IEU needed 50 million credits to fund a mission. But I heard our mole is willing to cover the cost himself, if he gets to  _ partner _ with a certain agent.”

Jongdae’s mouth is so slack in surprise, Baekhyun has to shut it for him. Different emotions run through Jongdae for a moment, before he finally finds the perfect words to sum it all up. 

“That  _ asshole _ !” 

__

End. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
